


Beyond the Sun

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much he can't give her, but there's one thing he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sun

The ship's nearing the sun, and what once was Sam feels Kara on board. She's walking on deck three, her feet glancing over the exposed nerves of his hallway. End of line.

She's not human. Neither is he. She presses against his interior walls and he feels her breath, she's the harbinger of death, she has lead them all to their end. He's not crashing this ship while she's on it. "Sam" she says. My husband. My love. He shifts the air molecules to caress her face, her neck, her hands.

She's walking again and with every step she's moving inside him. Resume function. She's in the room with him now, he could see her if he had eyes instead of nerves. Her hands are in his fluid, increased pressure marks the threat response. She's not human and she's not leaving. "I'm not ready to stop flying," she says. Perfect world, perfect fate, he is this ship now and there's so much he can't give her, but there's one thing he can.

"Jump," he shouts.

End of line.


End file.
